Liz Carmouche vs. Jan Finney
ROUND ONE: They traded kicks early. Carmouche landed a good body kick as Finney landed a right. Finney landed a good leg kick. Carmouche landed a straight kick and then a nice kick-punch combo. Finney landed a few leg kicks as Carmouche circled on the outside. Carmouche continued using a front kick and some leg kicks as she circled to try to keep Finney at bay. Carmouche landed a few punches and closed the distance. She pulled off a nice trip and got into half guard. Finney got the guard back. Finney kept Carmouche stifled in her guard and threw up for an armbar. Carmouche picked her up and dropped her twice and got back into guard. Finney again grabbed for an armbar. Carmouche got out and stood up. Finney grabbed her leg and took her down. Finney passed to side control. Carmouche trapped Finney's arm and landed a few short punches, but Finney finished the round on top. Penick's Scorecard: 10-9 Carmouche. Finney may steal it on some cards with the armbar attempts, but Carmouche out-struck her on the feet in that round and had the big takedown and a couple of slams. ROUND TWO: Carmouche rushes out with a kick and they clinch. Finney landed a few knees and got Carmouche to the cage. Carmouche pulled off another throw into side control. Finney tried to scramble but Carmouche connected on a few strikes and got back into side control. Finney got half guard and then full guard back. Carmouche continued staying busy with short strikes as Finney tried to maneuver on the bottom. Carmouche finally stepped up to her feet and out of Finney's guard. She landed some hard kicks and punches, and a few heel kicks to her downed opponent. Finney grabbed a knee and got back to her feet. Carmouche briefly attempted a guillotine, but Finney got out and back up in the clinch. Carmouche threw a few knees with her back ont he cage. Carmouche again tried to pull off the throw but Finney held it off. The ref finally separated them with 40 seconds left in the round. Carmouche landed a good kick-punch combo. Carmouche scored with another right. Finney tried to walk her down but kept eating punches and kicks from Carmouche. Another right landed for Carmouche and she backed off as the round ended. Penick's Scorecard: 10-9 Carmouche. That was all Carmouche in that round, from the throw to the groundwork to the striking at the end. ROUND THREE: Carmouche landed a few strikes early once again. Finney closed the distance and got the clinch against the cage. Carmouche landed a few knees to the thighs. She tripped Finney again and got to the ground. She passed to the mount and Finney tried to roll to her side. Carmouche postured up and landed some big shots. Finney gave up her back and Carmouche continued landing punches. Finney couldn't fight them off and the ref stopped the fight. WINNER: Carmouche via TKO at 1:30 of the third round